


Love Through Flames

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU number 3, After the Battle of Derra IV, Commander Narra lives!, Established Relationship, M/M, Short Story, tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Wes has been acting weird, and his friends want to know what's going on...  And so does Tycho!





	Love Through Flames

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6JRD-ubxR4>

 

 

   “He’s at it again…” Hobbie muttered to his friends, closing the left engine’s circuit panel on his X-Wing.

 

  “Didn’t we have this conversation already?” Wedge shook his head, with a smirk as he stored the hidrospanners back into the tool cart.

 

  “Yeah,” Luke nodded. “we did! About a year ago… What it is now Hobbs?”

 

  “It’s Wes!”

 

  “Well, that’s refreshing!” Luke chuckled, looking sideways at Wedge. “Last time it was Tycho!”

 

  Wedge picked up his jacket and stared in his friend’s eyes. “Ok! I'm game! What’s wrong with Wes?”

 

  “He’s been acting weird all week.”

 

  “It’s Wes!” Wedge snorted, looking in the direction of Tycho’s X-Wing, where Wes stood, staring at his boyfriend… “Can you a bit more specific about the kind of weirdness?”

 

  “I’ve noticed that everytime he gets near Tycho, he’ll just stay there, like frozen! It’s like he wants to say something, but instead he just… stand there! It’s actually disconcerting.”

 

  The three pilots looked in Wes’ direction, and this time Luke and Wedge tried paying more attention to his stance.

 

  “Hobbs,” Luke patted him on his shoulder. “I never thought I’d say this, but you might be right!”

 

  Hobbie threw him a dirty look, removing his hand from his shoulder blade, with an exaggerated offended pout. “It’s actually a common occurrence… you just never listen to me.”

 

  “I can’t hear them from here.” Wedge said.

 

  “That could be because they’re not speaking, Wedge.” Luke poked him.

 

  “Ladies and gentlemen… my boyfriend: The comedian from Tatooine!” Wedge started walking closer to the Alderaanian’s X-wing. He wanted to be close enough to hear them, but not in a way it became evident he _was_ trying to listen to them!

 

  They approached a number of crates containing all kind of spare parts. It was close enough for the pilots to eavesdrop on their friends, without being as obvious a Darth Vader in a snow field!

 

  

 

  Oblivious to their friends’ actions, Tycho was going around his X-Wing, getting a sense of all the damage it had taken on their last convoy escort. The Rogues had been assigned a private group of mechanics, which didn’t mean the pilots didn’t prefer to check their starfighters themselves first. Some maintenance procedures were so basic, they could do it without having to overload their mechanics with such trivialities.

  

  Of course, this had not been one of those times. Both his right laser cannon and his deflector shield projector had been shot to pieces by one of the squints they’d encountered.

 

  The mission to Derra IV was supposed to have been assigned to Renegade Flight only, but Luke had been adamant that more squadrons should be deployed.

  He couldn’t even explain why. It was one of his gut feelings… the Force, Tycho was sure!

 

  So, after convincing Commander Narra and Generals Rieekan and Cracken, Rogue Flight, Renegade Flight and Green Squadron had all been assigned to the convoy escort.

 

  It soon became evident that the Empire was on to them, and that they had an ambush waiting for them!

 

 What they didn’t expect, was the sudden change of plans that had brought more starfighters they were counting on!

  That had been the difference between utter loss, and actually coming back to Hoth with the _Hopskin,_ and most transports intact!

 

  It was the personnel loss that weighed more…

 

   Rogue Flight had lost a pilot, Renegade had seen only Commander Narra surviving, and Green Squadron had taken a huge toll, losing eight pilots…

 

  … And he’d been close to losing Wes too.

 

  It had been a horrifying feeling watching Wes’ engines being shot to pieces. One of his foils had been vaporized, and only the fast assistance from one of the transports, getting a magnetic line to him, had managed to bring the Taanabian back safe.

 

 It had been too close for comfort. Which still didn’t explain why Wes kept hovering silently around him…

 

  He loved that man! But sometimes he drove him insane!

 

  “What?” He finally gave up trying to ignore him, straightening himself to look right into Wes’ golden-brown eyes.

 

  “Nothing…” The Taanabian murmured. He opened his mouth like he meant to say something more, but he remained silent.

 

  “It’s not 'nothing'! Don’t you think for one second that I haven’t noticed you acting awkwardly for the last days… and it’s gotten worse since… Derra…” He softened his gaze, reaching his hand to hold Wes’.

 

  “Well…” Janson hesitated, running his thumb slowly through Tycho’s hand, his eyes on the floor.

 

  “Well, what? Come on Wes! You know you can talk to me about anything, love…”

 

  Wes lifted his gaze from the floor straight into Tycho’s eyes. He moved closer until their noses almost touched. He had what seemed like a nervous smile on his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Tycho’s waist.

 

  “Tych…”

 

  “Yes, Wes…” The Alderaanian breathed deeply, the wooden and spicy smell of Wes’ skin filling him, making him hazy.

 

  “Please marry me!” He spoke, his voice a pleading whisper.

 

   _Marry me…_

 

  He’d said that!

 

  He wasn’t imagining it. He wasn’t hallucinating!

 

  Wes had really said it!

 

   _Marry me…_

 

  All of his wildest dreams… at the distance of a word!

 

  “Wes…” His whisper was even fainter than Wes’ proposal. Tycho threw his arms around Wes’ neck kissing him hungrily. A soft moan came out of the Taanabian’s lips. The men embraced tightly, kissing while Wes lifted Tycho, spinning in place.

 

  “Is that a yes, or what?” A clamour came from the side of the hangar, where their friends were wearing big smiles on their faces.

 

  Wes put Tycho down, without letting go of him. He smiled at his friends, turning to Tycho. “You heard Hobbs! Was that a yes?” He inquired him, nudging his nose.

 

  “You bet your sexy ass it was!” Tycho whispered to his mouth, crushing his lips on the Taanabian’s again.

 

  “Well?” Hobbie asked.

 

  Not parting from the kiss, Wes stretched his right arm, giving his friend a thumbs up.

 

  “Guess we’re having a wedding!” Wedge declared, with a huge smile on his lips.

 

  He’d always been a sucker for love stories, really.

 

  And after all the hardships and tragedies they’d already endured, it was good to see life carrying on as usual.

 

  Wasn’t that what they were fighting for too?


End file.
